Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present application relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a transparent display device and a method of manufacturing a transparent display device.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices are classified into liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and electrophoretic display (EPD) devices based on the light emitting scheme of these devices. Examples of a display element that is applicable to these display devices include an OLED, an LCD element, and an EPD element. Among those, the OLED is highly favored as a display element by virtue of its excellent characteristics such as good viewing angle, high contrast, fast response speed, and low power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.